


Nymphaea

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Hand Jobs, King Jongin, M/M, Nymph Sehun, Nymphs & Dryads, Outdoor Sex, Royalty, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the middle of a war, King Jongin met a nymph for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: monthlysekai's Flower Garden





	Nymphaea

**Author's Note:**

> Bouquet of Water Lilies for monthlysekai's Challenge #5
> 
> Water Lily: These flowers have always been associated with Greek and Italian nymphs due to the location where they can be found. Therefore, they have also represented purity, innocence, and chastity
> 
> Well, maybe this fic isn't so pure tho...

The sun had already set when the sounds of footsteps rang through the forest, overpowering the pleasant bicker of the stream. The water glistened in the light of the moon and a million stars, the eyes of owls and other nocturnal animals occasionally interrupting the pitch-black darkness of the looming trees.

The group of men that was marching along the stream were quiet, tired of marching all day. There was no chatter, no singing or arguing. Only their heavy breathing, the rustling of their clothes and belongings and the sounds of their footsteps could be heard. All the animals in the area had long noticed them, and the night had fallen quiet except for the men’s sounds.

One man was leading the small group, clad in a fur coat with a brown cape hanging deeply into his face.

Normally, the group would have travelled by horses, but there were enemies deep in their territory and moving without horses gained less attention. Thus, the men had decided to leave them at their main camp, moving forward by foot instead.

It didn’t take long for them to reach a small clearing, the stream broadening into what seemed to be a pond at first and soon turned out to be a spring instead.

Behind him, one of the soldiers suddenly started cursing. Twirling around, the man came to a halt, examining the scene in case there had been an attack. As it turned out, the soldier had just tripped over a tree stump. In front of his feet laid a bowl and flowers as well as some semiprecious stones. It looked like a shrine of some sort, and the man sighed. It was never good to disturb a sacred place, much less destroy a shrine. 

“Pick up the bowl and put the items back inside.” He ordered, and the soldier immediately complied. Turning back around, he let out a sigh before continuing his way.

The small group ended up setting up their camp at the side of the spring. Water lilies were floating on the surface of the body of water, the reflection of the moon constantly being distorted by the steady flow of water. Happy that they had some fresh water, the soldiers began cleaning themselves right after having set up their tents and having eaten something. They’d hunted some animals on the way here and after grilling them, it almost had felt like they were having a feast under the stars. 

“My King, I will switch the night watch shift with Kyungsoo if that is alright.” 

Looking up, the leader’s eyes were met with those of one of his soldiers.

“I told you a million times to just call me Jongin. No one is around that could rebuke you for not referring to me with my title.” Jongin, the King and leader of this small group of soldiers, told the other man.

“I know… It’s just cause we were with the other commanders for so long, it’s hard to switch between referring to you as Jongin and my king.” Chanyeol smiled bashfully. He looked tired, but they all did. Jongin was certain that he probably didn’t look any better at all.

“I wish the rules weren’t as stiff as they are.” Jongin sighed, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder gently. “It’s alright, you can switch the shift with Kyungsoo.”

“Thank you, Jongin.”

Watching the other leave, Jongin glanced at the body of water again. It was time to get washed up, finally.

Jongin was one of the last of the group to fall asleep. For some reason, the moment he’d entered the clearing with the spring he’d felt like he’d been watched. However, after having the soldiers check all their surroundings several times, it had become clear that they were on their own. Maybe the exhaustion was making him fantasize, Jongin wondered.

It was still dark when the small group of men was moving again already. Their goal was to reach the next camp by the end of the day, hopefully without encountering the enemy before they could reach their backup. Thus, they would have to start moving again as early as possible.

Packing up everything and eating the leftovers of the previous night, the soldiers were soon ready to move again. Just when Jongin was about to lead the group away from the clearing, he remembered something.

“I will catch up to you in a bit, I forgot to wash my daggers after last night.”

Kyungsoo, one of his most loyal knights, gave him a judgemental look and Jongin almost chuckled. Kyungsoo took meticulous care of his weapons and especially his extensive collection of knives. Not cleaning them instantly was probably considered a sin by him.

“We will make sure not to move forward too quickly.” He assured Jongin in his deep, calm voice.

Jongin just smiled and turned around on his heels, heading back to the small spring.

Faint rays of sunshine were slowly beginning to break through the dense treetops, tinting the clearing in random spots of faint lighting. Jongin was kneeling next to the pond in which the water of the spring flowed into, the two bloody daggers lying on the grass next to him. His eyes caught sight of the water lilies just next to him, admiring their beauty for a moment before finally reaching out to grab one of the daggers to wash it.

Just when he was about to break the surface with the cool metal, a voice made him halt.

“I would prefer it if you didn’t do that, soldier.”

Instantly shifting into an alerted posture, Jongin looked up. His eyes were met with light blue ones, the tone almost the same as that of clear, blue water. The man that the pair of eyes belonged to was sitting on a stone just at the border of the pond, his feet dangling into the water. His long, black hair was falling over his naked shoulders, stretching over smooth, pale skin.

He was fully naked, his body a mixture of strong lines of muscle and soft curves. The man didn’t seem to be bothered by his nudity at all. 

“How long have you been watching me?” Jongin asked, the knife still hovering just above the surface of the water. 

“Ah… just for a while. Don’t flatter yourself, you are not that interesting, soldier.” The man chuckled, his gentle, blue eyes firmly trained on him though nonetheless.

“I’m not…” Jongin replied, a chuckle escaping his lips. “And why shouldn’t I be doing this, nymph?”

A smirk spread on the stranger’s lips, only making his delicate features appear even more handsome. If Jongin had to find a word to describe him, it would be ethereal.

“Since you know what I am, I assume you also know why I don’t want you to taint my waters even more.”

“I thought it might just be a myth. I haven’t met many nymphs before, and I certainly haven’t had a conversation with one.” While Jongin had met some spirits, mages and even demons before, it was true that he’d never met a nymph before. He’d only ever been told about their otherworldly looks and interesting character. However, the moment he’d laid his eyes on the man he’d immediately been able to identify him as one.

“There’s a first time for everything.” The nymph was still smiling. It looked a little eerie in the still faint light of the rising soon. The moon was still hovering in the sky above them, growing fainter with every inch the sun rose into the sky. 

“I’m a Naiad. We’re the nymphs, spirits, that preside over bodies of water. Fountains, wells, springs… and this is my little spring. Causing harm to it will cause harm to me… And you wouldn’t want that, would you?” The naked nymph explained to Jongin. His feet that were dangling into the water were swinging a little, stirring the water. “It was my water that has nourished you, that has washed you and your men.”

Bowing his head, Jongin knew he had to show the spirit his respect. “Thank you, nymph.”

“You may call me Sehun, soldier.”

Soft laughter tumbled from Jongin’s lips. “I am by no means a soldier, Sehun.” Raising his gaze to meet the spirit’s eyes again, Jongin formally introduced himself. “My name is Jongin, king of the bears, and King of this land. So technically, this water is my water, too.” It was risky to speak like this to the spirit of this spring, but the man in front of him seemed like he would enjoy some banter. As it turned out Jongin was right.

“You’re very full of yourself, aren’t you, King Jongin?”

“I just know my worth.” He chuckled. “However, I do want to express my thanks to you. I saw the small shrine at the entrance to this spring, so I already assumed to find a spirit here. I’m afraid one of my men knocked it over, but he quickly fixed it. I should have sacrificed something to you, however, and I deeply regret not doing so.” Pausing, Jongin waited for a reaction, but the nymph was only staring so he continued. “While I have seen many nymphs before, I have to admit that you are the prettiest. I am not surprised that the nature around you is so fruitful and healthy.”

A small, satisfied smile spread on the man’s lips. Leaning backwards a little, his lean body stretched and Jongin saw strong muscles shift under the skin of his stomach.

“You certainly have a way with words. And here I was thinking you were a mere, rude soldier dirtying my waters.” There was a teasing tone to Sehun’s words and Jongin could tell that the nymph wasn’t actually too mad at him. It was a relief.

“I would never dare to hurt you or your sacred place right here.”

“Some of your men trampled my flowers and you ate my fish without making a sacrifice.”

It was true. They’d fished a little last night to add to their meal and Jongin realized that he’d been acting thoughtlessly. He really should have paid attention and sacrificed something to the shrine, this was not how his parents had raised him.

“I apologize for that. I, as the king of bears, should have known better than that. I must say that I am quite embarrassed to have offended a spirit like you. Tell me, is there a way I can make it up to you?”

“Hmm.” Sehun hummed, looking like he was thinking about it hard for a moment. However, nothing could prepare Jongin for his reply.

“Bathe with me, King Jongin of the bears.”

“Bathe with you?”

“Yes. Is that too much to ask for, my King?” There was a teasing glint in his eyes and Jongin wetted his lips as he watched the other man gracefully move towards the edge of the stone in all his naked glory before sliding into the water, becoming one with it.

“No. It is fine. My men are waiting for me, but they will know what to do with themselves for a while.” With every word of Jongin, the nymph was moving closer to him.

“Of course they will. Maybe they will have a little chat with some forest nymphs, too. I am sure they would enjoy that.” Sehun giggled, thinking of the forest nymph Baekhyun that looked after these grounds.

The nymph had almost reached Jongin when he finally began to take off all his clothes. Dropping the heavy fur cloak to the side, his shirt and pants and armour followed next. It took a minute or so until he was fully naked. The entire time, the nymph’s eyes were on him, watching his every move, but Jongin didn’t feel weird about it. Instead, it was weirdly exciting.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt water that fresh on my skin.” The King murmured when he was standing in the water up to his hips.

“You’re flattering me, King Jongin.” The nymph was about three metres away from him, the water just high enough to conceal his private parts. It wasn’t like Jongin hadn’t gotten a good look at it earlier anyways...

“You may call me just Jongin.”

“How generous of you.” The nymph laughed quietly, taking a step toward him. “Are you scared of coming closer to me?”

“I am not scared of anyone or anything.”

“Really? Nothing at all?” Sehun raised a brow.

“No.”

“Hm. I don’t believe that.” The spirit hummed. “But in the end, it doesn’t matter. We all have something that we fear. But keeping some secrets is exciting, I guess.”

Jongin watched as Sehun spoke, his plump, small lips moving, his long, black hair shifting as he moved forward to come even closer to Jongin. By now, he was only two steps away from him.

“You’re fascinating, Sehun.” The words left Jongin’s lips before he could think them through.

“So are you.” The man replied. Without Jongin noticing, he’d come even closer and all of a sudden, there was a finger tracing over the skin of his chest.

“So many scars lacing your skin… Are these all from wars?”

“Some yes, some are from other fights. They don’t matter to me, they’re just remnants of the past. The only thing that matters is that my body overcame the hardships that came with the scars.”

“Hm. It’s like each one wants to tell me a story. I would love to hear them, but I doubt I could keep you, the king, with me for that long.”

“I’m afraid you’re right, that would take a little too long.”

“How about you tell me about this one, then?” Sehun’s finger trailed down from Jongin’s pecs to a prominent, big scar reaching from his upper stomach just till his abdomen. The touch sent shivers down Jongin’s spine.

“Ah… this one… it’s from a fight with a bear. It’s an initiation ritual of the royal family that the day before you are crowned king, you have to fight with a bear. I took three things from that fight. This scar, the fur gown I wear, and the right to become king of this beautiful kingdom.”

“Ah… how honourable.” Sehun breathed. “Would you like to take something from this spring with you, too?”

“As in, a gift?”

Sehun nodded. “Well, you could call it like that.”

“You’re awakening my curiosity, Sehun.” They were just mere centimetres apart by now, and he could look right into Sehun’s blue irises.

“Well then, I guess I shouldn’t let someone like the King wait for too long.”

In a fluid motion, Sehun closed the distance between them to press their lips together, capturing Jongin in a passionate kiss. All of the sudden, the fingers that had traced his scars had turned into palms caressing his sides as the nymph pulled him closer, their naked bodies pressed flush against one another.

When they broke apart to catch their breathing, for a second it seemed like Sehun’s eyes were faintly glowing in the weak morning sun.

Before Jongin could think about it much longer, Sehun was kissing him again already, licking into his mouth as his hands roamed Jongin’s body, caressing and teasing. He could feel both their hardness between their wet bodies and it sent a wave of heat through his body, a soft sigh escaping him when Sehun rolled his hips forward, creating delicious friction.

When the nymph snuck a hand between their bodies to wrap around both their hard cocks, Jongin let out a low moan, breaking apart from the kiss.

“This is a little more than just a kiss, isn’t it?” He breathed.

“Do you mind?” Sehun asked, using the opportunity to press open-mouthed kisses to the other’s neck between his words. Jongin’s cock twitched in his hand, and Sehun chuckled.

“Not at all.” The King sighed when Sehun pressed another kiss to a particularly sensitive spot. Jongin’s hands naturally found their way to Sehun’s ass, cupping his full cheeks as the other stroked their lengths. It was rough and quick, but it was just what Jongin needed.

At some point, his hips began moving on their own accord, fucking up into the tight grip of Sehun’s fingers. It didn’t take long for him to tip over the edge, the nymph following him right after. By the time they had come down from their high, the water had already washed away the traces of their desire.

Just when Jongin was about to say something to Sehun, a call resounded through the trees.

“Jongin?” It was Chanyeol, probably sent out to look for him.

Sehun and Jongin exchanged a glance, and with a heavy heart, they parted from one another.

Sinking into the water, the nymph watched as Jongin moved back to the shore and got dressed, his eyes never leaving him.

By the time the other was fully dressed again, Sehun was standing next to him, water dripping down his naked body. In his left hand, he was holding a water lily, with his right he reached out to pull the other into one last, much more delicate kiss.

“Take this with you, King Jongin of the bears. Then you will be able to take this lily pad with you, a kiss and the memory of a night, or rather dawn, spent with a spirit of this world.”

“I will cherish all three, and although I cannot carry it on my body like a scar, I will hold it close to my heart for eternity, Sehun.”

Their eyes met again, and Jongin knew he’d never see irises like these again.

“I wish you a pleasant journey, King Jongin.” The nymph whispered, his long hair gently blowing in the soft breeze. “Maybe, you’ll return to me one day and we will meet again. I will be waiting here, and maybe you’ll have new scars to tell some stories about.”

With that, the nymph carefully placed the water lily in his awaiting palms.

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons that I couldn't fit into fic due to the word count:  
> \- Jongin's kingdom and royal family is closely connected to bears, thus they are calling themselves Kings of the bears. His father died when Jongin was still fairly young and he inherited the throne at an early age. Although he had to fight a bear at his ritual, the family deeply respects them as animals. Their name stems from a tale where one of his ancestors fought side by side with a bear in a great war but ultimately ended up having to fight said bear when he turned on the ancient king. Even now, disproportionately many bears roam the forests of the kingdom  
> \- Sehun is a Naiad, a nymph of water bodies. He can't leave his body of water as he is bound to it by its magic. It's a bit like symbiosis, he can't live without the spring but the spring also can't live without him. If he ever died, the water would run dry, too.  
> \- Just like he promised, Jongin returns to Sehun. He does so not only once, but whenever the opportunity arises. With every visit, he brings new stories with him to tell Sehun. Through Jongin, Sehun gets to know more of the world, considering that he can't leave the safe space of his little clearing and spring.  
> \- They develop a strong bond over the years, a love so deep and genuine that they both seek ways to share their lives together. Until they find the solution, Jongin keeps coming back to Sehun again and again, just to spend some time at the little spring without ever giving up on finding a solution one day


End file.
